


Not a Princess

by Vexed_Wench



Series: spn_bigpretzel Drabble of the week [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Post-Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what they will always be brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Princess

Sam smiled as he quietly stood in the hall outside of Dean's bedroom. He was at the perfect spot to observe his _bad ass, born to kill monsters_ brother look like an over grown puppy chasing his tail.

They had succeeded in removing the mark from Dean's arm only yesterday and it seemed like Dean was going to make sure it was really gone.

Sam could only take so much before he called out, “Mirror mirror on the wall.”

“Bitch, you finish that rhyme and it will be your _downfall_.” Dean yelled back. Sam wisely ran to his own room.


End file.
